


草原英雄母亲·猪篇

by redocher



Category: ALL clearlove7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redocher/pseuds/redocher





	草原英雄母亲·猪篇

起源是秦老师的深夜草原小故事引发了我的脑洞。由于秦老师的拼命暗示，我瞬间想到了被推倒在毛毯上的明凯，他的半边脸颊贴在短毛地毯上，地毯编织着艳丽的花纹图案。  
他不是草原上最好看的，也不是最柔顺的，甚至以年纪来说他还稍显大了。草原上十一二岁就可以跟着骑马来迎亲的丈夫回去生活了。  
可李汭燦摸着他的后背摩挲，感觉比牛油还要滑腻，好像能把他的手吸住。他把常年握住刀的粗糙手指伸进明凯的后穴里草草扩张，乳白的药膏悉数融化在温暖的内壁甬道里，收回来时指腹还拖出一丝透明的黏液。  
他弯弓搭箭射鹿稳准狠的手居然有一丝抖，可过了今晚他就该是个成年男人了。他要负起对家族的责任，还有获得对明凯的所有权。明凯的表情没什么特殊的，也不惊异，好像就是接受了这样的命运。从高学成到童扬、金赫奎，乃至今天他一手抚养大的多多，草原上的规矩是兄终弟及，长幼有序。火盆里的木炭发出哔啵的爆裂声响，火焰将相叠的两个身影投映在帐篷的墙壁上。  
少年骑在青年身上解开他的衣物，凌乱地丢了一地。明凯伸出手慢慢抚摸过李汭燦的后背，少年背上分明的肌肉线条在幽暗的光里起伏。在被顶撞入身体的时候，明凯发出一声痛苦的惊喘，五指缓缓收拢，竭力避免在少年身上留下伤痕。  
多多是田野捡回来的。那年开春，雪山融化的雪汇聚成小溪流，欢唱着在山间跳跃着淌到雪融冰消的草原上。族内的老人说雪山上有异动，明凯趁着一个晴朗的好天气借口带田野出去跑马，来到了雪山脚下，登上最靠近传说里禁地的山麓地带。  
小团子一样的田野被裹成一个球放在明凯的马背上，紧紧抓住他的外袍，避免掉下去。可明凯的马永远跑得那么稳，再颠簸也没有失手摔过年幼的他。明凯下来牵着马慢慢往前走，他坐在马背上，攥住马儿梳理得顺滑油亮的鬃毛，往远处张望，一眼看见尚未消融干净的雪堆里露出黑色的头发。  
田野第一次捡到李汭燦的时候，少年身上还覆盖着尚未褪尽的黑色鳞片，从他的下颌到耳后蔓延至胸膛，乌黑的指甲尖利弯曲，全身残留异种的特征。  
少年可能来自于雪山深处另一个种族，传说里有过他们的身影。据说雪山最深处有一座纯净圣洁的宫殿，就是那个半神一般的异种族群留存在世间的无言证明。  
但是在母系氏族里，部落的族长是掌权者，也是所有孩子的母亲，还拥有全部族的男人。  
明凯把田野放在马背上，带着他招摇过市，又肯让田野骑在自己脖子上咿咿呀呀学舌他说的话，细心给他擦拭唇角面颊。所有人都认定田野就是明凯属意的继承者了，却又觉得明凯这样早定下继任者不太好，会不会造成人心不稳，权力分裂。对此类进言，明凯只笑了笑，并不回应。后来直到田野长成了芝兰玉树，身形挺拔的少年，奶白的皮肤像是可口的牛乳，然后让所有人大跌眼镜地分化成了天乾。  
不知道是不是从小被明凯老妈子一样婆妈零碎地带大，田野养胡显昭时也很婆妈，每天念叨一些鸡零狗碎的小事，总觉得胡显昭还是个小孩不懂事，压根不会照顾自己。胡显昭常常惹了祸气到田野，然后将功折罪去乖乖认错，下次还犯。  
胡显昭只有唯一一次没有和田野道歉，反而挣脱了他的手，朝他笑了笑，说野仔，我已经长大了。  
他和李汭燦打了一架，两个人不知因为什么在草地上扭打在一起。田野当时正在明凯的帐子里皱着眉和明凯说起巡猎时发现的异象，却听见那面喧闹声起，吵吵嚷嚷。  
他掀开帘子走出去，风吹起他垂在肩上的细细发辫，坠在发尾的宝石相互撞击发出脆响。  
两个少年在空地上扭打在一块，尘土飞扬，四周围了一圈叫好的人。田野心头火起，正要上前把胡显昭拉起来教训，突然被横地里伸出一只手拦在身前。  
他一愣，旁边揽他的汉子哈哈大笑道，别打扰两个男人的对决。  
明凯在他身后掀开帐篷的帘子，望着这边的喧闹，什么都没说。  
那天晚上胡显昭在夜色里掀开明凯的帐篷，矮身钻了进去。  
那一天晚上夜里静悄悄的，四下虫鸣和远处狼嚎交映在一起。  
李汭燦和田野相对坐在篝火旁边，两个人的脸都被跃动的火光照得阴晴不定。不知道他们争吵了什么，最后李汭燦将把玩的匕首狠狠插进地里，眼神凶狠得像是被夺食的狼崽。田野沉默了一会，说今年的天好，可以了。  
粮食充足，过冬安稳，可以让明凯怀孕了。  
明凯以前也是和多多一样浑身尖刺的少年啊，桀骜不驯，头发剃得极短，就不像个当主母的料子。  
而且他这么多年没生孩子，别人都觉得他生不出。  
以前他在高学成身边度过了少年时代，穿着袍子，脚蹬鹿皮靴，玩着一把匕首，眼神乖戾。出征归来的高学成从马背上弯下腰来，摸了摸他的脑袋，又亲了一下他的额头。夜晚的时间是夫妻的时间。  
少年的明凯被高学成抱坐在腿上，汗水随着他自己扭腰的起伏从身上掉落。  
金赫奎和童扬的温柔是不一样的。  
童扬温柔内敛得不像是草原上出生的人，而金赫奎的温和之下是天之骄子的傲慢。  
他骑着马来到草原的目的只有明凯一个人。他纵马从开满鲜花的草海上奔腾过去，将满襟的野花抖落在明凯的身上，然后勒住缰绳，让马儿绕着明凯跑个几圈慢下脚步来，弯腰前倾讨一个亲吻。  
那时候明凯已经长成青年了，身姿挺拔，背挽弓箭，腰后挂着箭筒，肩上的外袍边缘滚着雪白的绒毛。  
童扬和他滚草垛子的时候，两个人一起从马上摔滚下去，童扬还不忘用手垫在他脑后避免摔伤。童扬的手指伸进他湿软的后穴里，卡住他的下颌就没头没脑地亲他，喘息里叫着明凯、明凯，衣服纽扣全部纠缠在一起解都解不开，干脆扒了裤子就开始干。明凯整个人被他撞击得几乎要淹没在草叶里，只有一只手朝天伸去，仿佛是不甘的挣扎，又仿佛是堕落前的绝望。  
妇人们瞧见他们一前一后，头发里都夹杂着草叶子回来了。明凯还黑着一张脸，童扬小心翼翼地讨好。一个个都心领神会，促狭调笑他们。一看就是滚草垛子去了。  
金赫奎在帐篷里指导小田野学写字，摘了帽子，软软的发丝盖在额前，温柔得像是个母亲。看明凯黑着脸撩开帘子进来，还柔柔地跟他打招呼，问他饿了没，要热碗奶子吗。  
趁田野出去拿吃的，金赫奎攥住明凯的手腕，把青年压在榻上，手指伸进糜软烂红的后穴里抠挖，被抽出来的手指带出来一丝浊白黏腻的液体。他甜腻腻地笑着问，明凯愿意给我生孩子吗？


End file.
